List of Episodes/Seasons 81-90
Seasons 81-90 of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Overview Season 81 #Untimely Publication: In the season 81 premiere, Cream has to do his homework. However, there are some distractions that keep annoying him. #Hipster Teacher: Teach tries to be hip with his students. #MoneyBat: Random gives baseball a shot. #Punching My Card: After Tash loses his tusks, he quits boxing, shaves his hair, and gets a business job. But his punching tendencies have other plans. #A Visit to Pop Pop: Pop takes Cub to see his grandfather, the one who passed on his parenting skills to Pop. #Insect-tral Roots: Oddity goes to find her family, discovering she is related to one of the Insect Friends. #By Design: Quartz helps Josh out to sell his paintings. #Over the Speed: Ellie tries to control her sped up rollerblades at the street. #The Cruise: Thanks to Morton and Mix, Russell's cruise goes array. #Paws-Ships Were Meant to Flay: Paws pilots a spaceship. #This Episode Title Is A Pun: Flakes wants to be the pun master...even though he needs to read a book about that. #Bugged at the Museum: Humphrey applies for a museum job, but Senior mistakes him for a bug and unwittingly makes things worse by calling a certain cockroach exterminator. #Hearing Vision: Nimbus must take care of his ear after his hearing treatment. #Generic Love: Genny falls in love with Hippy after he turns all purple and blends in with the generic crowd. #The Purple Tree Eater Exposed: Nuppet and Quist's origins are revealed to the world. #Two Gals, One Sweetheart: Flippy lies to Lucy about dating Roseate and instead goes with Flippyna. Chaos ensues. #Do You Want to Build a Snow-Moon?: It begins with the joy of playing during winter, then it goes downhill from there. #The Madness of Cloud Cuckoo Land: Lucy and her friends go to a place called Cloud Cuckoo Land. #Get 'Em Like You See 'Em: In the season finale, Lia's missing pet has been stolen as one of the prizes for a car racing contest and she wants her pet back. Season 82 #The Buck Gets Weird: Thinking that he doesn't belong to the siblings, Ludwig tries to get into a freak accident of his own so he can be mutated like his sisters. #Trips to Rainbow Bridge: Roseate and all of her classmates go to La Conner, Washington. #Who's Your Mummy?: Roseate's wish to go to Egypt becomes a reality after something wrong happened to her notebook. #Death of a Baboon: Pop is sent into a wave of controversy after letting his son get too close to a baboon at the zoo. #Violence Birthday Party: Oak Nut is happy to celebrate his own birthday, but the planned surprise for him appears to be late. #Step-Granny: Pop-Pop proposes to Grandma Wolf, but Pop questions her true motives. #Electric Heart: The mass of electricity inside the studio makes Amp go overcharged and also need some help. #Can't Take the Pressure: Zee must control over his anger and pressure after having received more paperworks and a warning. #A Friend for Humphrey: Humphrey makes some new friends (and enemies). #Who Wants to Be So Girly?: Lucy looks forward to spending her time with Lustly. #The Sweet Taste Of Success: Raylene realizes she's too skinny, so she is left no choice but to get addicted to candy. #Am I Suffering from OCD?: Looks like one of Lucy's friends is suffering from OCD. Can Lucy cure her friend? #Super Bat Man: In an attempt to electrocute himself to death, Gloomy receives the power of invincibility. #Artist's Ban: When Josh gets artist's block, he passes other people's art as his own. This causes him to be banned from a museum. #The Past of Aurora: The origin of Aurora's injuries is revealed in the season 82 finale. Season 83 #Nobody...: In this episode, we introduce a new character named Marshgello, who is a shy and timid bear that got bullied by his classmates. This episode also reveals how he died. #No Cheese: In a 1920's cartoon style episode, Toony has to deliver a package containing cheese to Cheesy. However, Chef Meow is making cheeseburgers, but he needs some cheese to finish Fatty's order. So he pursues Toony to get the package first. #Wipe Your Paws: A trio of journalists is interested when Paws tries to make cleaning fun. #Memetic Mutation: Fed up with life as a lowly mutant, Marus returns to being an internet star, attracting unwanted attention from something worse than trolls. #More Than Words: Lucerna meets Hawkeye and tries to keep her from flipping out and killing someone. #Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice: Walter appears to want to meet his old friends again but tries to not meet The Prank Duo again. #Cute But Psycho as Hell: Ginger Vanilla/Honey meets Huggly at a park, however he isn't interested on the latter's "puppy-eyed" look, making Huggly angry and try to kill him. #Daphne's Backstory: Daphne is introduced in this episode, and the relationship between her and Mix (also how he became mute) is revealed. #Carlie Carlie: Flakes, Doodles and Edgehog decide to play Charlie Charlie. #The Antsassin: Sniffles hires a hitman to kill the Ant Family. Meanwhile, Barry is busy with a roach and termite problem. #Thief Next Door: Lifty and Shifty found out that they were being followed by someone. #Revival Rampage: Biff, Bash and Big Baddie find Pierce's bully's corpse, who is recognized by Big Baddie as his brother. #Zombie Apocalypse (The Epic Episode): The zombies are back to terrorize the tree friends and The Journalists join Team Mystic Dragonfly to save everyone. Can they survive the zombie apocalypse? #Generic Trouble: A Generic Tree Friend tells all of his comrades that they are tired of being the cannon fodder for the other tree friends. #Release the Savage: Hungry clams start to search for their meal at the town and also hunt Dexter when Irin is going somewhere for her holiday. #The Road to Evil: After Devious snatched a penny, Splendid asks why he acts so evil all the time. #The Fat Kat Knows a Lot About That: FatKat tries to get Hatchy as his meal. #Fiesta Freakout: A huge gang of desperadoes, led by Big Baddie, appear and terrorize the residents of the town when Cuddles is celebrating his birthday. #Out of Time: Tweets hires Timey to travel in time and kill the people who have abused him. #Snipping Along: Handy stumbles upon an old album with his parents on it, stirring up some memories of his past. #A Normal Day for Normie: Normie is constantly bullied by other tree friends. Luckily, Soren is always there with his Key Sword. Season 84 # Stilted Speech: A new cast member debuts by towering over all. # Fare Well: Coconut's newest attempt to escape the town runs into a speed bump when he struggles for bus fare. # Hot Dogged: While on a field trip to a meat-processing factory, Cream and Queen were fighting near a hot dog maker. That is where they were last seen. #Baby and Me: Queen finally has her children. However, a curse is put on one of them. # Jacky of All Trades: Jacky works around the town. # Make A Cake, You Guessed It: While Geo and Skie make a birthday cake for Josh, Magmo is so curious about it and decides to follow his friends to Josh's party. # Kid Napping: Pop has to defend a sleeping Cub from Kappa. # Girls Only Club: Butch attempts to join a girls-only club. # Baturday Night Fever: Random fills in for Disco Bear once he is sick, but she is surprisingly better at picking up girls. # Blame It on Wooly: The tree friends find Wooly's village. # Blue Glow Party: Nighty and Nutty have a rave party. # Can't Take the 1337: Flakes is cursed by Carlie and is forced to say 1337 words. # Cartoon Crimes: Illogical discovers that the characters are all in a cartoon, and the tree friends' lives change dramatically. # So Unreel: Cuddles has a nightmare where his friends look and act like their real world counterparts. # Gooby Good Boy: Lumpy finds himself caring for a young moose that may be more than he seems. # Faking the Ant-agonist: Sniffles plans to create a robotic ant to infiltrate the ant family's hill and learn all their weaknesses to use against them. Then, he finds out the real reason the ant family is against Sniffles. #Girl with the Flannel Blue Skirt: Emmy tries to get mutated cattails like Raymond's. #Slowly Becoming a Socio-path: Raylene's harmless walk down a path turns into a nightmare. #What Tree Friends Want: Cuddles feels like his relationship with Giggles has gone stale. #Happy Tree Friends Fanon Training Video: We watch the training video for how to be a tree friend. #Le Petit Lynx: Paws goes to a French school. #On the Small Progress: Flynn tries to keep calm while fixing his collapsed house. #Time-traveling Timey: Timey sees Jerky making fun of Sniffles, and vows to stop the pig's bullying. So, he travels back in time to the events of Origin of a Bully. #Coming This Fall: Turkey encounters Buzz and Shabby at the forest. #Three Tails to Tell: Giggles discovers she has a tail and has it enlarged, prompting an envious Stacy to find a tail of her own. And Crafty tries to get her tail to look like Amp's. #Man of Steal: Splendont steals a valuable jewel from a museum and frames Splendid so he can get off scot-free. #Worm War 3: Biggy comes back again and leads the worms of Wormsville to war with Treetown. #Birdie Sitter: Paws is hired to babysit Flynn, to his dismay. #Crazy Cousins: Cream and Queen's cousins Cheese and King return from college and they are liked better than Cream and Queen. #Mother of Goodness: Cream and Queen's relationship is on the fritz. So who is to come to Tree Town to fix this? Their mother, of course. #Dumped: Hamlette dumps Jerky for a newer boyfriend, who is none other than Big Bullie. Jerky decides to take revenge and call Poachy on the phone. #Big Bothers: This episode is a lower-deck episode version of Past Tensed. #Timey and Marshgello: Timey uses his watch to travel back to the events of Nobody.... #Colour Trouble: Big Bullie falls in love with a winged skunk called Colour, and wants to be with her. Unfortunately, Eric, Kyle, Stan, Meany, Biff, Bash, Big Baddie, Pierce, Jerky, Brash and Bulky want her first. #Murderous Marshgello: Marshgello is seduced by Evangeline Navarro into killing his murderer, Stabby, and taking revenge on those who have bullied him. #Puppeteer Fear: Timey tears Nuppet in half, causing a ghost named Bangster to appear from the torn puppet. #The Death of Mum: This episode explains Pop's wife's death. #The Name Game: This episode shows Savaughn's past. #Tumbly Tard: Tumbly challenges Soren to a fight after getting triggered at the sight of Soren and his friends. #Lumping on the Bed: In the season 84 finale, a significant event from Lumpy's past is revealed. Season 85 #Bat Friday: Random goes Black Friday shopping. #Press Paws 2: Electric Bugaloo: The remote form Press Paws returns, only for Devious to use it for evil. #The Poacher Express: Poachy tries to poach Santa Claus. #Shine Through the Gems: Deb bought more jewelry stuff that distracts Foto's vision. #Déjà Vu: Timey uses his watch to travel back to a kingdom where Lucy Clover live and changelines are terrorize it, however, Timey was stopped by Vinyl Scar, the time-traveling wolf. Character Pop-ups Seasons 81-83 A merchandise store is shown, and the starring characters are shown on white T-shirts and do an idle as customers buy them. Featuring characters are shown as plush toys on the shelves below. Seasons 84-85 Starring characters are shown in a lunch line, ordering their favorite food, then go to the cafeteria. Featuring characters are shown in the cafeteria already, with random food. *Cream: Hot dogs in season 84, cheesecake in season 85 *Queen: Ravioli *DJ Flippers: Sandwich *Geo: Mint chocolate chip ice cream with coconut milk *Magmo: Strawberry shortcake with biscuits *Skie: Blueberry cheesecake with graham cracker crust *Flakes: Spaghetti and meatballs *Doodles: Cheese *Edgehog: Hot dog with "ketchup" *Carlie: Nothing, but he summons meat *Paws Tea and biscuits (season 84), saltines and tap water (season 85) *Raymond: Olives *Random: Lemons *Orchida: Cherry and strawberry pie with whipped cream topping and chocolate Images Season 81 Hipster teacher.png|Hipster Teacher Punchingmycard2.png|Punching My Card Insectral2.png|Insect-ral Roots Harpoon To Soon.jpg|The Cruise Purpletreeeater.png|The Purple Tree Eater Exposed Buggedmuseum.png|Bugged at the Museum visittopoppop.png|A Visit to Pop-Pop genericlove.png|Generic Love Season 82 Buckgetsweird.png|The Buck Gets Weird cubandbaboon.png|Death of a Baboon flynnfriend.png|A Friend for Humphrey grannyandpoppop.png|Step-Granny Superbatman.png|Super Bat Man artists ban.png|Artist's Ban Thepressure.png|Can't Take the Pressure Season 83 Marshgello get injuries-0.png|Nobody... Wipeyourpaws.png|Wipe Your Paws Memetic mutation.png|Memetic Mutation antassassin.png|The Antsassin Season 84 Tailtale.png|Three Tails to Tell Birdiesitting.png|Birdie Sitter Lumpingonthebed.png|Lumping on the Bed Season 85 Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lists